


Gifts from Heaven

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired and confused younger brother, a drugged and concussed older brother and an angel with a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I've been informed that I need to put in a warning when posting a fic like this. So please be informed that drinking and eating while reading this story may be dangerous to your health and/or computer. That means you, kohaku_kyoujin. Put down the coffee. :)   
> Love and hugs,   
> Daylight

A tired smile appeared on Sam's face as he finally saw his brother's eyes open. Glassy and unfocused, they blinked slowly; then seemed to roam randomly around the room before finally settling on Sam's face.

"Hey," said Dean, his voice weak and even hoarser than usual.

"Hey," Sam replied, his smile growing wider.

Dean's eyes started touring the room once more. "Hospital?"

"Yeah. Hospital, again." Sam found the controls for the bed and slowly raised it before handing Dean a paper cup containing water and a bendy straw.

"Wha…?" Dean questioned fairly incoherently before taking a small sip of the water. The cup wobbled unsteadily in his hand.

Sam took the cup and put it on the bedside table before Dean accidently spilt water over everything. "Troll, remember? It was terrorizing that small town just outside of Flagstaff. We found its lair, but it got the drop on you, literally, knocked you right over the side of a cliff."

Dean gave a small nod and then winced lifting a hand to the purple speckled bruise that marred his forehead. "Stupid rock munchers need to stick to eating goats," he muttered. "Should've mashed his face in with hot mustard."

Sam frowned. That sounded a bit odd even for Dean. "Dean, are you…"

"Did you get it?" Dean interrupted looking up at his brother, his eyes shinning a little too brightly.

"Yeah, I got it, just before I dragged your sorry concussed ass to the hospital. Are you okay?"

Dean stared down at his body. He poked at the IV in the back of his hand. He examined a large bruise on his right arm. He wiggled his toes. He peeked under the blanket covering him and fingered the bandage on his stomach.

"I don't know. Am I okay?" he asked sounding a little dazed.

"You're fine," Sam said slowly and carefully. "You have a minor concussion and there was some internal bleeding, but the surgeons took care of that."

"Oh, did they leave a cool scar?" Dean lifted the blanket again and began picking at the bandage on his stomach.

"Stop that." Sam pushed his brother's hands away and tucked the blanket back down tightly around him.

Fortunately, or maybe not so fortunately, Dean was distracted by something else. Gazing up at his brother, he suddenly broke into laughter. "Floppy puppy dog hair," he managed to get out between giggles.

Sam sighed and made a mental note to ask the nurse what kind of pain medication they were giving Dean. Hopefully, this was just a combination of too many drugs and the after effects of a concussion.

"Sam Sam Sammy Sam. I have a big little brother," Dean mumbled. "Big marshmallow man. You're the marshmallow man!" He pointed at Sam and then burst into giggles once more.

"Sure, I'm the marshmallow man." Sam wasn't sure if he should be annoyed, concerned or amused. He'd never seen Dean this out of his head not even when he was shit-faced drunk.

There was a flutter of feathers and suddenly a familiar figure was standing on the other side of Dean's hospital bed.

"Big bird!" Dean cried.

Castiel stood there mouth half open Dean having derailed whatever the angel had been about to say.

"Don't worry about it, Cas," Sam reassured him. "Dean's okay. He's just a little… drugged."

Castiel's mouth slowly closed into a frown, but he nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come earlier, but I was outside my coverage zone. I only just got your message."

"Talking to penguins in Antarctica again, huh?"

"Killer whales in the Pacific Ocean," Castiel replied with perfect seriousness.

Sam raised his eyebrows but decided it was best not to ask. He had enough weirdness in his life already.

"I brought a gift," Castiel continued and Sam noticed for the first time the object held in the angel's hands. "I understand it's the traditional thing to do in these circumstances."

Sam could only stare.

"The woman at the gift shop assured me this was appropriate," Castiel explained holding out the gift.

It was a teddy bear.

A black teddy bear with a green bow around its neck.

Sam looked at Dean completely expecting to see an expression of disgust on his brother's face. Instead, he found Dean reaching for the offered gift his gaze filled with awe.

"Isn't he adorable?" said Dean as he took the bear from Castiel and gave it a hug. "I think I'll name him Ulrich, Ulrich Bear. Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome, Dean."

Placing his face in his hands, Sam let out a sound that was half laugh, half groan. He wondered if he should try and save Dean's battered reputation or follow his little brother instincts and milk this for all it's worth. It was very hard to ignore his little brother instincts especially while Dean was lying there cuddling his new bear.

Looking up from his gift, Dean glared accusingly at Sam. "How come you didn't get me something?"

"Um… I haven't had time," Sam replied. "Maybe later."

Dean's face fell. "You don't love me anymore."

"What? No." Suddenly, it wasn't so funny. "Of course, I love you," Sam insisted though it felt odd hearing the words said out loud.

"No, you don't." Tears slowly began to leak down Dean's pale face.

"Dean…"

"Cas loves me. He got me Ulrich."

Sam looked over at Castiel and found the angel staring at him condemningly as if Sam had purposely set out to make his brother cry.

"He's only my best friend," Dean continued between sobs. "And he acts like a dick half the time. You're my brother!"

"I do love you, Dean. I do," said Sam desperate to stop the sobbing. "And I did get you something." He did a quick survey of the room and searched through his pockets which proved annoyingly empty. Finally, with a sigh, he took off his shirt and handed it to Dean. "Here."

Dean looked at him, his eyes wide with wonder, the tears miraculously gone. "You're giving me your shirt?"

Hesitantly, Sam nodded.

Dean held the shirt to himself cuddling it the same way he had the bear. "Smells like Sam," he whispered. He turned to Castiel. "I love my brother. Did you know that? He's awesome."

"Yes, I know," Castiel replied.

Dean snuggled down into the bed holding both teddy bear and shirt close to him. "Best brother in the whole world," he muttered his voice growing heavy with sleep and his eyes falling closed. "I love my Sammy."

The sight of Dean lying there in the hospital bed cuddling his gifts made Sam want to laugh, but for some reason, he felt tears stinging his eyes instead.

"He'll be alright," said Castiel.

Sam wasn't sure if that was a statement or a question, but he answered it anyway. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Should be back to his normal badass self by the time he wakes up."

Hearing the sound of wings, Sam looked over and found he and Dean were alone again. The angel was gone. Sam sniffed and wiped the wayward water from his eyes before sitting back down in the chair at Dean's bedside.

Dean was fast asleep and already snoring slightly, his face still coloured with bruises, but for once, actually seeming at peace.

With a warm smile on his face, Sam leaned back and settled in to watch over his sleeping bother once more.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know (like I didn't until I did a little research), Ulrich is the drummer for Metallica.


End file.
